A Twist in Fate
by letienquangc
Summary: Hachiman's life takes a strange turn as two new students arrive to... Containing OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic ever, but I'm going to try my best to deliver a great story._

 _This Oregairu's fanfic has some OCs and the story may be moderately revolved around them in the future._

 _And this story will be a lot different compare to the LNs. Furthermore, the characters are meant to be quite OOC to create a fresh taste._

 _Most important, there will be action and supernatural elements, so be prepared._

 _I'll try to update every two weeks. However, since my schedule is hectic, there will be delays._

 _Finally, enjoy reading._

 _ **Disclaimer: Oregairu doesn't belong to me, but to the talented author Watari Wataru.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Fate will be changed. Hachiman is the first to experience it.**_

A typical and dull morning at class 2-F.

I was sitting at my desk, head burying in the arms, trying to get some sleep before Hiratsuka Sensei arrived.

Last night was horrible. I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. My whole body was covered in sweat, and my heart was racing frantically. I was shaking and gasping. Did I have a nightmare? I just couldn't remember. Anyway, it took me an hour and a half to return to my slumber. During that time, I tried my best to recall what had happened in my dream.

But it's futile.

However, I got an unpleasant premonition about tomorrow. Maybe I should have made an excuse and stayed home already. Yes, I should have. Then, none of those would ever happen. But then, I would die.

Life is indeed cruel.

I could hear the cackling sound of heels colliding with the linoleum floor, which meant Sensei was , as usual, was wearing her lab behind her, there were two anomalies, wearing the school uniform.

 _New student?_

"We'll have two new classmates today everyone, please welcome them."

Everyone clapped their hands to welcome the new students, except me _._ _What a superficial ceremony.?_

 _"As expected."_ I heard a voice, but was unable to find its source. Somebody has noticed my actions. Was that Hiratsuka?

But her face was pointing to the direction of the newcomers. _Strange. Well, whatever._

Next, one of them began to speak up.

"Hi, my name is Mizuna Esk. My father is an American, and my mother is a Japanese. I'm very excited to know all of you guys." She spoke in a perfect Japanese accent.

 _All, does that includes me? Nah, maybe not._

The girl called Esk reminded me of my Komachi through the figure. She was as slim as her, but a bit shorter than Komachi. She had orange hair and azure eyes, which was quite dazzling in her white complexion. She had a childlike, innocent smirk on her small face.

 _This reminds me of some vixen. Urgh, forget it._ _By the way, she could be as cute as my little Komachi. Ugh, what did I think?_

I was trying to erase those weird thoughts out of my head when the other student spoke in a deep and somewhat frightening voice.

"Hello. My name is Vallencia, Vallencia Asgardian Tomix. I will be joining you from today, so I sincerely hope that we get along as soon as possible."

The guy was nearly six feet tall, and had a very pale skin resembling a vampire or zombie, and silver hair which was being dyed yellow by the color of sunlight. He had a deep blue eye, so deep that one could be lost in there upon gazing too much. But that wouldn't happen for his one terrifying feature: a long scar on his right eye. It extended from the middle of his forehead to his cheek. Furthermore, his cold and solemn other eye gave off a suffocating, ghastly aura. Worst, the one eye that was open wasn't more pleasant because it was slowly moving left and right, observing carefully every one of us like a predator. Yes, he had a predatory glare.

 _Is he even a human? And how the hell you got that scar?_

 _"He is a good person Hachiman. Sadly, few could ever comprehend that." That voice again._

"Huh? Wait, what?" I unconsciously blurted out those words. Did someone just…

But at that time, none was speaking. The class's gaze was focused on the two new classmates, especially the guy. There was nothing but silence after the spine-chilling words of the man. It seemed like as if everyone had been holding their breath, which is not strange. After all, he might be the most dangerous-looking person one could ever encounter. I would have been that scared too, if I hadn't been this confused.

 _What was that voice? Who could have made such an answer? Was my mind being messed up for lack of sleep. No, I must have been involved in some kind of creepy government mind-controlling project. Wait, why it has to be me anyway? This is bad._

 _"Don't worry, you don't have any kind of hallucination, it just pure telepathy."_ The voice resonated in my ears with a warmer and friendlier tone, but I could feel the cold running in veins as I was trying to figure out what was happening.

 _Telepathy? That is it, Hachiman. You are definitely being insane for lacking of proper sleeping. You should rest in the clinic today._

I stood up and broke the silence.

"Sensei, I am not very well today. If you please, I must go to the clinic."

"Hum?" She stared at me for a while. _Yeah, I didn't look that ill._

"You can go, Hachiman." She said, and then asked the two students to choose there seats. _Wow, that's quite easy. Too easy, I guessed._

I walked leisurely towards the door, expecting that a nice nap might bring back my normal self. Maybe I should use this opportunity to skip the morning lessons. Ah, life suddenly feels much greater.

 _"Hey don't leave. We just barely met you know."_

That voice made me shudder and stop right before the exit. _Dammit, can't you leave me be you stupid imaginary voice?_

 _"Ok then, see you later."_

I froze at my spot. This outlandish conversation had reached its peak. Now I started to wonder whether it was me being extremely paranoid or all of those words had truly been from someone.

The thought made me terrified.

 _I had to sleep as soon as possible before I completely lost my sanity._

"Hello, Hachiman" Yukinoshita said to me as I opened the door.

"Hi" I replied boredly.

Then I got down to my seat and opened my unfinished book. This morning had been both terrible and wonderful. Thanks to those crazy voices in my head, I managed to get a day off studying. And I hadn't heard them again after I woke up. Seems like I just had had a minor mental illness.

As I was being engrossed in the story, someone barged in. It's the same old Yuigahama.

"Yahallo Yukinon. Oh you are here too Hikki. Why not at the clinic?"

So my appearance is quite unexpected, heh? What a shame.

"I felt much better." I curtly replied.

"Really? That's great." Yuigahama cheerfully said. _She shouldn't be that happy for my being better you know. Being excessively nice is no good._

Yukinoshita remained silent the whole time. She kept reading attentively and ignored everything around. _What a bitch!_

 _"Hey! That's not very nice of you. She is just too concentrated in her book."_

 _That…voice. It's…happening again._ I now trembled in fear. _The mysterious voice wouldn't leave me alone. My head must have gone really crazy, or there was something much more dangerous hidden behind this paranormal event._

I took in a deep breath. _This voice was not actually that horrible, right? I could now have some…thing to talk to._

 _" Really, thanks. I promise that I mean no harm to you."_ The voice shifted from a serious to a friendly tone.

This situation was now quite like some mangas in which the main protagonist had been communicated by an unknown voice via telepathy. How funny and CRAZY life can be!

 _But why it had to be me?_

"Because you're my target, or to be precise, our target. Oh look, a flying pansu."

"What, a flying pansu?" I blurted out my inner voice _. As a result, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita had turned their eyes to me, disgusted._

 _"What is it, Hikki?"_ Yui was the first to ask in a deep and terrorizing. She seemed quite "curious" after my stupid remark. _How could I fall for that simple prank?_

 _"Nothing." This day couldn't get any worse._

 _"You don't have to be worried, Yuigahama. It's just that he is so perverted that he mistook reality for his fantasies." Y_ ukinoshita coldly spoke, lowering the temperature by 50 degrees. _Hey, it's not my fault._

 _"I see."_ Yui sent me a glare, making the temperature drop another 50 degrees.

 _"Why would you do that?"_ That annoying voice again spoke _._ _How I hate you now._

 _"Save that for yourself. Anyway, who are you?"_ I focused my raging thoughts into a non-verbal hollering.

 _Did that flying thing truly exist? Yeah I guess, for I'm now talking to something using my mind!_

 _"It does exist. I'll show it to you."_ The voice change to a sheepish yet tantalizing tone.

 _"The thing that should be shown to me is you, whatever you are."_

 _"Oh, that's right, my bad. Alright, can you drop your book to the floor Hachiman?"_

 _Why? How does dropping a book corroborate your existence?_

 _"Just do it, and you'll be surprised." I bet that whatever was talking must be smirking as of then._

The book was let loose and fell to the floor, and something really crazy happened.

 _Y_ ukinoshita, who was flipping a page, stopped right in middle of the process. Yuigahama, who was typing something on her phone, didn't move a bit. And the books descent was halted. It was only about 40 centimeters until hitting the floor, yet it wouldn't continue. The law of physics had been broken.

I was petrified.

No, I meant it. I couldn't move either. My whole body wouldn't listen to my commands. I couldn't hear my heartbeat nor the rustling sound of the winds outside or the clamor of the stupid jerks outside. And I wasn't able to breath, yet I didn't need to. The feeling was so bizarre, like for that very moment, oxygen didn't matter anymore. The urge to breath wasn't there though I didn't respire. I lost that instinct.

I guessed that was what happens to you when you are an undead.

Of course I wasn't, I was still alive and healthy. The only difference was that TIME SUDDENLY STOPPED.

Nevertheless, I could still think and be aware that something was happening. Now I truly believe in that voice.

"That's great, don't you think?" The voice cheerfully commented.

 _What is going on?_ _I must have screamed at that point given that I could._

"That's enough." Another voice cut in our talk. It had an intimidating inflection.

And then, time went back to its normal rhythm. My book continued its journey to the floor, thus making Yukinoshita and Yuigahama notice.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to pick it up. I was both stupefied and horrified. My mind was preoccupied with so many questions. Such uncanny things had been so unimaginable to conceive. Telepathy, time manipulation, things had definitely gone out of control. How could this day turn out like this? Wait, these things all started from…

 _It must have been one of them. More possibly both. What will my fate be? Is it going be like in some mangas where the main character suddenly encounters supernatural forces and discover he is some cliche chosen one. Or will I be killed and revived as a zombie? Actually that's quite nice. Or will this be something totally else._

The stream of thoughts was disrupted by Yuigahama's question.

"Are you truly OK, Hikki?" She had a caring mother's tone, which was quite soothing at this time.

"You seem rather unwell. Your face is pale and yours eyes are even grosser than normal. What happened?" The Ice Cold Queen didn't miss a thing, as usual.

"It's nothing. I was just daydreaming a bit." I bent down and picked the book.

"I'm glad that you are fine, Hachiman!" What seemed to be Yukinoshita's words echoed in my head, but it was very tender. I blushed _._ _What was that? Did she just…It couldn't have been hers._

 _"This is her true thoughts. Do you like it?"_ The otherworldly voice now continued to its conversation with me.

As much as I wanted to ask about that whole true feeling thing, I decided that there were more important questions to be asked.

 _There seems to be two of you, right?_

 _"You got me. We act as a pair." So it was confirmed, they both had their part in this._ _What is your goal? Why I had to be involved?_

 _"I want to be your friends."_

 _You lied._ I instinctively replied.

 _"Oh, it seems like your ability is active even in telepathic communication. Back to the main point, that's just a test. And yes, I don't intend to be your friend, but to be your guide."_

 _My guide? What does that mean?_

 _"We'll discuss further tonight, **on your bed**. By the way, I'm Esk, but you may have known it already."_

 _What did that imply?_ _I could sense blood running to my cheeks. I imagined that girl Esk lying in my bed, doing something._

 _"I'm glad you are excited." The girl said playfully. "See you tonight. Bye"_

 _I never said that, did I? Great, I wonder what will happen._

"Good afternoon, my dear students." It was Shizuka-sensei. She looked fired up.

"I told you to knock the door before entering, sensei."

"Sorry, I was so excited to tell you all this great news." Sensei said with a big grin on her face. I can sense that something bad is going to happen.

"You all will have new members in your club. And they both volunteer to join you. They said they hoped to help others as much as they can."

"What?" We said in unison.

The ones join this Service Club willingly must have some mental problems or too naïve.

I snickered at that thought. "Sensei, are you serious? You didn't force them in any way, did you?"

"Your faith in me is too low, Hachiman. Of course I'm telling the truth." I'm surprised that she hadn't given me a fist for my remark. My guess was that those two must be highly interesting.

"Well, that's surprising."

"Who might they be?" Yuigahama asked joyfully.

"They are coming in a minute, just wait." Shizuka-sensei said.

 _I don't care who they will be, but they must be either superficial or idiotic._

 _I really have no interest in the first case, but the second case is different._

 _The thought that you could change the world just by goodwill and determination._

 _A delusion that will only lead to miserable and pain as you discover the cruel and caustic truth underlies beneath the veil of facades and lies._

 _How mindless!_

 _"That only applies to the majority of humans, whose will and minds are weak and unprepared."_ The telepathic voice once again spoke.

 _Could it be? Hell no!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am supposed to deliver you another chapter beside this, one that contains the side story. However, I would like to expand more on that chapter, so be patient and wait for its release on about one more week. In the meantime, I would like to apologize about my errors on names, and I would try to correct those in the previous and later chapters.**_

 _ **Another note that I mostly don't care that much about events in the original universe. Let's say that this is a complete AU.**_

 _ **Have a good read and thanks for constructive comments of you guys.**_

"Hello everyone. Nice to see all of you. As you may have known, I'm Mizuna Esk. I'm pleased that from now we will have the opportunity to work together and achieve great things." The girl said with a wide grin.

"Hi Esk, I'm Yuigahama Yui. I'm happy to see you too."

"I'm Yukinoshita Yukino, the club president. Welcome to the Service Club."

"…" I was speechless. How the hell could this happen?

"Do you have anything to say to our new member?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Uh…It's nice… to see you. Esk" I stammered. _Calm down, Hachiman. You have nothing to be afraid of. She seems unhostile._

"You don't have to be so scared of me, Hachiman."

"You know him?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I really admired you, Hachiman. I have always observed you very carefully, and now after these times, I finally have a chance to be close to you. I'm so delighted."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. _What exactly do you find interest in me? And what are you plotting at?_

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, even Sensei were dumbstruck. Their faces turned to me with questioning eyes. Not only that, I could feel that Yukino state was turning into needles, while somehow Yui's face was mildly red.

 _What should I say?_

"Don't fall for her trick, lad. She is just teasing you." A grave voice could be heard from the doorway.

A tall figure slowly trod into the room. It had a cavernous eye that resemble the gate of abyss. Its steps were soundless, yet each time the foot touch a floor, one could feel a pulse of uncanny energy beating against your body. It didn't smile nor grimace, but it was the lack emotion that aroused the surrounding people with an unfathomable fear. It stopped behind Esk, who was beaming brightly to us, ignoring the thing looming behind her.

The "it", as you may have guessed, was a male student who had just arrived to our school this very morning. His name was...

"Vallencia Asgardian Tomix is my full name, but Val is fine. I, unlike the girl, truly find your characteristic commendable." He spoke soft, just enough to be heard. His low and rough sounded slightly menacing and fearful, yet there was candor in his words.

 _That's unexpected. Thanks._

"Can someone explain what's happening?" Yuigahama asked perplexedly.

"Let's say that we have been closely watching Hachiman for a time now, right Val?"

"Stalking and spying should be more correct." The guy said.

"Seems like the gods have smiled upon you Hachiman." Sensei joked. "Even a guy a like you have such interesting followers."

"This is odd." That's the only thing Yukinoshita could mutter.

It's funny at all Sensei, especially when you have discovered that both of them have telepathy and one of them have advanced time manipulation.

"Well, that's all for the introduction, let's get on working guys." Esk cheerfully said

"I still have no clue on why Hachiman is so important to you guys." Yuigahama sighed. "But that shouldn't be my concern, right? The main point here is now the club is going to be more entertaining!"

"That's the spirit Yui!" Shizuka-sensei agreed.

Yukinoshita, who was quietly observing the situation, finally spoke.

"You all should know that in this club, we don't seek problems to solve, but instead they come thorough personal request from other students. Moreover, we don't solve the problem, but only lend a helping hand."

"Teach a man to fish, and you'll feed him for a lifetime, right Yukino?" Esk asked.

"Yes...You are correct. That's our motto. So you have done some research." Yukinoshita's eyes showed a spark of surprise.

"Indeed. My last school didn't have this kind of club. It's actually very creative you know." Esk was brimming with zest. I knew it was a lie, but my heart couldn't perceive such.

 _well, it's reasonable that she can know the club's motto for she can freakingly STOP TIME._

"Teach a man to control the seas, he'll feed the entire world, or destroy it." Val suddenly interrupted the conversation, gazing out at to the distant grey sky at the same time.

"Pardon?" His saying, Yukino knew, was of a complete sociopath.

"You'll get it someday, Hachiman." He calmly replied, glueing his eyes to the gloomy swirls.

 _Are you even focusing on the conversation? Yukino was talking to you._

"Now now, you shouldn't be like that on the first day." Yuigahama said.

"She's right you dumbass." Esk kicked Vallencia in the knees. "Can't you be more sociable?"

Yukino, on the meantime, shifted her focus to me. After a moment of contemplation, she decided that the connection between them and me was out of her understanding, and returned to her book.

"My apologies." Tomix and bowed in sincere regret, and then positioned himself on a table next to the window, keeping on gazing.

"So we'll just sit here and do nothing but read books and wait problems to crawl here by themselves? It's still hard for me to conform to such a way to pass time." Esk asked.

"Don't worry Esk. Things will come when you expect it the least." Sensei said. _I am having problems now. Care to solve it Esk?_

"Well, I'm leaving now, good luck to you all." Sensei winked at us.

Then she leisurely left us, a lot happier than usual I believed.

- **Shizuka-**

This club is the best idea I've ever had. It's so irresistible that two brand-new students are hooked up with this thing. I'm so proud of myself. Let's grab some ramen today Shizuka.

 _"Thank you for the admission, Shizuka-sensei."_ Suddenly there is a familiar larking behind my ears.

"You're welcome." I turn round, yelling happily.

To find myself alone with the hallway. What was that? I definitely heard a girl's voice.

"Hmm… Welp, I may just have misheard." I flex. I have been having the sensation of being bounded since I met the two. There was that inexplicable notion of being led. No, it should be charmed. The girl was so energetic, and the boy was amazingly polite to me.

"By the way, that yell might have released some stress over the two students." I had been worrying about them not fitting in that well, but they seemed to be able to resolve their own problems.

"Would anything terrible happen in the long run? " That thought ran through me like an electric current. I suddenly forgot to breath. _What if they actually don't mesh together?_

 _It will be alright, teacher._

"Nah, they'll be fine." I grin to myself and keep on striding with new-found optimism.

 _And definitely without any restraint. May my blessings be with you._

 _What would the next step be, One-eyed Grump?_

 **-Hachiman-**

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful.

Yuigahama, as always, messed with her phone and then turned her attention to her flawed copy. They made fast acquaintance, and even exchanged numbers. The two would have been indistinguishable if not for the jiggles.

 _The specific contrast between the two made that thing so…disturbingly conspicuous. Dammit, I can't spy on the Esk if you keep letting yourself tickled, Yui. And stop moving too much._

For the whole afternoon, Esk did nothing special outside of sharing her past and talking about her hobbies. Their families were said to be extremely close, so they had been sticking to each other since childhood. They could be a couple, but Tomix's total aloofness for Esk convinced me of a partner-like relationship, or a boss-employee one. The whole life-long friend thing must be a pretext for operating as a pair.

After a while, Esk said she forgot that she had some businesses at home so she left early. That act invoked my suspision for a while, but after half an hour of nothingness, I decided that maybe she really had some very important jobs to do. I wondered what that could be though

The silver-haired guy, Val, kept on looking out at the window with hands crossed and chair facing towards the panels, inundating in future plans I guessed. I wonder what there true purposes are? Why did they stop talking to me? I suddenly recalled Esk words.

 _"We'll discuss further tonight, on your bed."_

I shrieked at that thought. These strange things wouldn't end, right? Let's not think about them anymore. Maybe this could all be a interminable and distorted dream. Komachi, please wake me up.

Still nothing happened even until Yukinoshita closed her book, signalling that it's time to go we parted ways and left.

I expected nothing stranger to occur as I was biking home. But if so, I wouldn't be saying this.

The sky was gloomy and the winds were violently blocking my path. The streets were unusually deserted, maybe it was because of the forecasted storm.

 _I have to be back home before getting wet. And also I really need some time to rest and think about what happened today._

My mind was being stressed. I tried very hard to connect the clues to produce a logical explanation but to no avail. The reason for their approach to me was still unclear. I sighed.

Then, out of nowhere, a shadow appeared.

A big and murky shadow that resembled a hound. Its long fangs bared, blazing crimson eyes fixed at my mine. Yet it was not just an image, for it was breathing slowly and continuously. It was alive. I flinched. One could easily sense an unmistakably menacing aura from the creature.

I needed to run, yet couldn't. My legs were frozen the ground. Fear was surging and swirling deep inside of my heart. Still, my mind could think clearly.

 _I am gonna die, killed by a horrid and unknown creature. How tragic fate can be! No, this cannot be. I must live on. I'm too young to die. I still need to confess to my angel Totsuka. And my Komachi too. I must protect her until she can find a decent man to marry. What have I done for this to occur to me?_

There was some kind of force, which sounded less totally less bizarre then time manipulation, in the beast's eyes that prevented me from moving. Nevertheless, judging by the looks, I wouldn't outrun anyway.

"Ah, your life will end here, Orb Wielder."

 _Yeah, some fucking strange voice came from the alley behind the beast, informing my status. I didn't who the sender was, but it must have been the culprit._

 _By the way name is Hikigaya Hachiman, not Orb Wielder. Couldn't you say the target's correctly? The day kept on getting more absurd. To start off, there was two transfer students. Both of them had telepathy. Next, one of students displayed godlike mastery in time manipulation. Then, she appointed to meet me at night in my room(bed). Now, I was going to be killed by monster, which must have summoned by yet another Esk-like person._

All those thoughts raced through my brain like flashes of lightning. It is intriguing how a person could have such a clarity as Death approaches.

 _Oh wait. In manga, these situations will usually end up in one: the victim is suddenly awakened and possessed massive power, or two: the victim is rescued in some ways by others, or three: I will die. So there is still hope left. But I fear that I am going to be let down again._

At last, the beast decided to come at me. It aimed for my neck. _If I die, at least it is going to be quick. Now let's relish this last moment._

And the world went black.

- **Esk** -

I watched the events from afar. How unexpected the way the situation had become. The Orb Wielder seemed to have much more potential than we had foreseen. That is exactly why we didn't use **Foresight**. All the surprise will lose their meaning.

"It took me 3 years of practice to fully summon my first **Guardian** , and this guy did this without any previous practice."

"Don't feel so bad about yourself, you weren't designated to have such power from the start. In contrast, you should be proud that you have managed to climb up to this position with disfavors in fate." Val comforted me.

"I have you and Jason and others, and that's more than one could ever hope to have." I replied. After all these years, he still considers himself to be people's worst misfortune. Don't be that negative about yourself.

"Let's focus on the battle, shall we?" Val hates to use telepathy when talking is capable. "His **Guardian's** **Base Rank** is SS. Impressive." He spoke.

"But that girl being his Guardian is quite strange, right?" I had done some research into that blond. She didn't strike me as someone who Hikigaya could rely on.

"How about your marriage to Jason?" He retorted with a flat tone, still facing towards the battleground.

"That's a totally different thing. Moreover, your domestic life is even more dysfunctional." I pouted, but he just smiled and told me to watch the fight.

 _Look at your wife first. She is always working and complaining and working. Why would you even call that true love, you idiot?_

- **Unknown** -

Master had awakened sooner than I anticipated. As of this, I had to forcefully took control of the host.

I didn't want to do this in all the world. But Master's sake was on the line. It was extremely lucky that my teleportation reached him in the nick of time. Unfortunately, the force of my " **Hell's Gate** " made Master unconscious. But maybe that was better for he wouldn't have to witness my prowess.

Fire Guardians have an unsatiable rage; therefore, being sealed for a long time, I would love to flex some muscles. And I wouldn't want Master to see me warming up. He would definitely be was hardly prepared for the incoming events. He must be slowly trained to adapt to them.

"Grrrrrhhhh" The beast growled, refusing to back out. So be it.

" **Hellfire Blast**."The ball of monstrous flame engulfed the demonic shadow and made it vanish. An easy win."Die you insolent dark creature."

 _Looks like Berserker Mode is totally unnecessary. Weird, this beast is far too meagre to assault an Orb Wielder. It must have been sent as a spy. Now how could I stretch more, I don't want to go back just yet._

"An interrupter? How unsightly of you." A figure cladded in a mystical dark robe walked out of the alley near by and raised its voice. _So you are the conjurer. Why would you even reveal yourself for?_ _Anyways, prepare to meet your doom._

"Any last words, you weakling?" I asked haughtily.

The enemy returned me with silence.

"No anwers, too afraid to reply?" _After all, the conjurer's aura was all but intimidating. Furthermore, a typical SS rank guardian alone can bring down an army of thousand beasts without a sweat. How could you assailant hope to achieve victory?_

"That foolish attitude won't help you grow, Guardian.." The attacker broke my train of thought.

"You are correct; I'll take it back. But, what do you have to possibly overcome my power?"

"You'll be surprised." There was a mocking tone of voice.

My **Sixth Sense** gave off a warning. _So you do have something. Well then, let's finish this the sooner the better._

I charged into the conjurer with blazing fists. " **Dual Flame Twisters**."

" **Ward of Orisis**." The enemy raised two feeble hands, conjuring a premature barrier.

"It's futile." I roared. My fists smashed the barrier with ease. The conjurer was sent flying. I took the chance to perform another attack.

" **Lava Drill**." I spun my whole body while leaping towards the mage to form a spinning cone of lava, which was created by infusing extra mana into the ordinary flame vortex. But this time the enemy had a different kind of shield. A book to be precise. Nevertheless, it was extremely effective. My attack was absorbed, and the mage just calmly landed, a little bit disoriented while standing up.

What kind of book that can deflect a **Lava Drill**? I asked as I leaped backwards, bending my knees and raising my gauntlets into a defensive stance. Taking the initiative now had become an unwise option.

"Do you expect a normal Conjurer to attack an Orb Wielder? A guardian's appearance is predicted." The conjurer, though suffered from the shock of the previous attack, still managed to talk normally. I knew it, this all must be a part of her set-up.

"So I bring with me this." I dusted the book. It now emitted an ominous glow with some symbols on its cover. The symbols said: " **Book of Frigore**."

Impossible!

"Hear my call, **Archdemon of the Freezing Hell** , **Frigore**."

The temperature suddenly dropped to below zero. Snow could be seen falling all over the sky, and ice immediately covered the whole ground. Worse, a imbued blizzard was blocking my vision. Damn, I must reach Master before he's frozen or caught by the my **H** **eat** **V** **ision** is highly impaired in this situation.

 _What to do, what to do?_

"Take a deep breath when facing difficulties, then you will be more capable." A pleasant reminiscence occurred to my mind. That's right. I have to calm down, I must not panic.

The demon, cloaked in the snow, was slowly trudging towards me. Its heavy stomping clearly indicated uncanny strength. A defective mimic, perhaps, but enough to duel me at close quarters. It's so lucky that this is not an ambush.

Concentrating my magic, my plan was being realized. This will work.

" **Hell's Mantle**." With a circular motion of the arms as I chanted, I called out a bulwark of flame to stop the flow of the winds, at the same time lighten my surrounding considerably to look out for potential attacks. Focusing my magic to twirl the flame, I shaped my fire into fire twister.

" **Conditional Pyromancy: Winds of Muspelheim.** " I whispered the ancient incantation. My storm is at its height now. Let's hope Master wouldn't get caught in the fire.

" **Absolute Pyromancy: Phoenix's Aurora.** " A secret spell mastered only by Sister, this spell used tons of power to form surging wave of pure flame that obliterated the surrounding environment, and in this case granted a temporary vision field of about 1 km. _She could do this without having to go through the intermediate steps. When will I ever rival her?_

 _This is not the time for such thoughts._ I reprimanded myself.

I could see everything clearly: Master lying face-down, limped from the shock of the forced summoning; the summoner and the demon, caught off guard, was staring at me in surprise. They are not that close, so let's wrap this up.

I warped to him and sealed the surrounding area in a big hemisphere by the help of the " **Forgotten Sanctuary"** , an ancient artifact given to me from the glorious days. Entering it, one's magic would be silenced, except when staying at the center.

Master was cold, but was still breathing slowly. Hang on there, I'll heat you up.

" **Holy Flame**." A high-level magical flame well-known for its healing effects. With this embedded in his body, master should be fine.

"Running somewhere?" An impish voice could be heard. It was conjurer, and she was running to us, sitting on the shoulder of the rampaging beast. They knew hand-to-hand combat was still a viable option. Without magic, dueling that beast would be an improbable feat for me.

 _Fortunately, I am more prepared this time. Goodbye, suckers._

" **Portal: Auteriana**." With small bang, a personal rift was made, and I and Master was transferred to the safe house, one well-hidden in a rarely known realm. Thank Sis.

 _We should be just fine. Now let's try to figure out how such an item could be in that weakling's possession._

 **-Esk-**

"Nice plan." Running doesn't mean that you are a coward. As long as your running doesn't affect anyone else gravely, it's a smart choice.

"Now what should we do, Val?" Esk asked.

Maybe following that Guardian. Hachiman should have some proper explanations upon waking up.

"I agree." Esk thumbed up.

"I told you not to read my mind again. One more time and I will rebuild the **Mental Bulwark**."

"Why wouldn't you do that anyway?"

"You have known it already, haven't you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nope." She shook her head then smiled brightly. Her eyes were sparkling. Cute!

"Pervert alert!" Esk yelled. "By the way, your facial expression totally revealed it."

"Right!" _I should have locked that perv in his domain._

"Enough chatting, let's go." Esk slapped my back and opened a portal.

"Second thought, why don't we let nature takes its course. It would be interesting to watch the turns of events. I need to test the compatibility of the Wielder and the Guardian."

"Ok then. We shall spy on them ." Esk loves spying on people.

"After damage control, of course." We both looked to the devastated scene where two the two forces had barely collided.

- **Hachiman** -

I opened my eyes only to see the darkness, and to feel a refreshing sensation. Where is this place? So dark.

I tried to recall the events, but the last thing I could remember is the shape of the shadow beast, and someone's face a midst of flames. One very a familiar blondie.

 _Forget about it. What happened? Have I died? So fate has given me the most logical choice, death. But at least hell might be a comfortable place for loners._

 _Or maybe I haven't died, and instead was kidnapped._

 _Arghh, this is totally a brain-teaser. Maybe I should lie down a little bit more in this…bed. Actually, I couldn't see anything, but it feels like a bed._

I tried to scour around with my hands, until an exotic sense was felt by my hands.

 _This is not part of the bed. Soft, squishy? What could this be. And this fragrance too._

I retracted my hand, but it's too late for I then heard an unexpected voice.

"Where..am...I?" It's…Yumiko Miura's voice.

"What the hell?" I blurted out.

"Huh? You are…Hikio?" She responded.

Things were escalating at an incredible speed.

 _ **After rereading the rule, I found out that I'm not supposed to post notices as chapters. Hence, I would never post such notices again. Also, sorry for the viewpoints problem. Fixed.**_


End file.
